


Recognising

by Spindizzy



Category: Lunar Knights
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What impresses him when he thinks back isn't that Bea didn't recognise him. [Vague spoilers for Chapter 5.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognising

What impresses him when he thinks back isn't that Bea didn't recognise him - her memory for faces and names is terrible, so he couldn't be surprised by that. What impresses him is that he looks at her and doesn't feel anything. No nostalgia, no resentment - he looks at her face through her huge bug-eyed goggles, and it's as though he's meeting a stranger. Sartana died years ago, so technically he is.

(He feels something like relief when he sees that she's kept the Witch in a decent state, although he doesn't want to think about that too closely.)


End file.
